dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fused Zamasu
|JapName = 合体ザマス |RomName = Gattai Zamasu |AltName = Merged Zamasu Zamasu |FirstApp = Anime: Revere Him! Praise Him! Fusion Zamasu's Explosive Birth!! |Appears in = |Race = 1/2 Shinjin-1/2 Saiyan |Gender = Male |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Goku Black (fusee) Future Zamasu (fusee) }} Fusion Zamasu (合体 ザマス, Gattai Zamasu) is a fusion born of the union between Goku Black/Zamasu in Goku's body and Future Zamasu through the Potara earrings. Appearance The fusion heavily resembles Zamasu, yet supplemented with various traits of Goku Black including the latter's height and build. He possesses Zamasu's green skin, gray irises, and white hair. However, his face has more of Goku Black's jawline. He has Zamasu's eye shape, but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. The fusion's hairstyle looks mostly like Goku Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé but with an extra long protruding bang over the right side of his face representing Zamasu's mohawk. He wears green Potara earrings on both ears and Supreme Kai's clothing that is nearly identical to Zamasu's but with Goku Black's color-scheme. It consists of a black form-fitting shirt with long sleeves and a turtle neck, baggy black pants, white boots, grey robes with a red lining and a dark red sash that is tucked in fully. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. Power Possessing the combined power of Goku Black and Future Zamasu amplified, this fusion is shown able to fend off the combined efforts of Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta plus Super Trunks. Techniques As a fusion of Future Zamasu and Goku Black, Fusion Zamasu possesses all the techniques and abilities of his fusion components: *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Zamasu can unleash this attack from a single hand. *'Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. This power was obtained from Future Zamasu who wished for it through the Super Dragon Balls. **'Regeneration' – Zamasu heals any wound he may incur within seconds. *'Saiyan Power' - Obtained from Goku Black, Zamasu is able to become considerably stronger after recovering from damage he sustains from his enemies. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Major Battles *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Trunks) Gallery Fusion_Zamasu.png Zamasu-Fusion-vs-Goku-363x204.jpg|Fusion Zamasu fighting Super Saiyan Blue Goku Untitled2756.jpg Trivia *This is the second time a character fuses with his alternate version. The first was when Android 17 fused with Hell Fighter 17 in Dragon Ball GT. **This is, however, the first time that none of the fusees was brainwashed to do so. *Fusion Zamasu is the first villain created by Potara Earrings. *Similar to Kibito Kai, Fusion Zamasu speaks with only one voice (Future Zamasu's) rather than two voices overlapping each other in perfect unison. ca:Fusió Zamasu es:Zamas Fusión Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:DBS Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Future Characters